Love, Your Guardian Angel
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Evan Bourne had so many bad relationships then Jack Swagger came along. Will this man that is perfect to him finally be the one or will he be like all the others?
1. Buried in the Loss of Innocence

Chapter 1  
Buried in the Loss of Innocence

Evan Bourne walked into the apartment he shared with his three best friends. He threw down his jacket and flopped onto the couch. He was exhausted and disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe that he had just had sex with someone he had only known for a couple of hours.

"What in hell was I thinking?" Evan asked himself out loud.

"Ev? Is that you?" Cody Rhodes walked out of his room and into the small living room where Evan was sitting.

"Yeah…" Evan sighed.

Cody walked over to the couch and sat down beside Evan. Cody and Evan had been the best of friends since high school. Evan was the one to convince Cody to ask out his current boyfriend, Ted DiBiase another one of their room-mates. Cody wrapped an arm around Evan and pulled him close. "Did you just get in, babe?"

Evan nodded, "Yeah. I stupidly went home with someone from the club."

"Really? What happened?"

"You remember Randy Orton?"

"He was a senior when we were freshmen right?"

Evan nodded again, "Yeah, he had a reputation of fucking around on his boyfriend."

"I remember. I also remember that his boyfriend liked watching him fuck with other guys. You went home with Randy, didn't you, Ev?"

"Yeah. We had sex then he told me to get the hell out. He said that I was a fun fuck, but I was nothing compared to his husband."

"Oh, Evy." Cody hugged Evan tight.

"I don't know what to do, Codes. That was my first time and it hurt like a bitch. Maybe I should just give up on everything."

"Baby, he didn't care about you. When you find the right person it will be so amazing. I promise." Cody kissed Evan's forehead.

"Codes?" Ted poked his head out of Cody's room.

"I'll be there in a minute, Teddy-bear." Cody smiled softly. Ted smiled back and closed the door. Evan sniffled a little. Cody gave him a little squeeze. "Are you going to be okay, Evan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Evan smiled small up at Cody. Cody gave him a little kiss.

"Remember what I said, Ev."

"Ok, Codes. I will. Now go to Teddy. He needs you."

"That man cannot live without me." Cody joked.

Evan giggled, "You can't live without him either."

"I'd be lost without him." Cody smiled and stood up. "Go take a shower, baby."

Evan nodded, "Alright, Codes."

"I love you, Evan."

"Love you, too."

Cody smiled once more at Evan then walked back into his room with his Teddy. Evan sighed and got up. He grabbed his jacket and walked into his room. He put his jacket in his closet then walked over to his clothes drawer and pulled out a clean tee-shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked to the bathroom he shared with Wade Barrett, but stopped when he heard moaning from inside.

"Wade, are you seriously in there at this hour?" Evan groaned pathetically.

"Maybe…"

"What are you doing in there?" Evan smirked knowingly.

"…nothing…"

"Liar! You were moaning. Did you have another dream?" Evan stuck his head in and looked at Wade through the shower, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…"

"Babe, I saw the cutie you were talking to tonight. The cutie that you've been talking to every time we go out."

"Well…" Wade turned off the water and opened the shower. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself off.

"Well what?" Evan walked in and hopped up on the sink.

"He asked me out."

"AND! What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say. I haven't had a date since…you know."

"Wade, he didn't want to leave you."

"I know, but it still hurts. I miss him a lot and I've just been afraid to open my heart again."

"Matt was really sick. He didn't want you to see him get any sicker. He was protecting you, babe. He wants you to move on and be happy. Now you meet this guy and he looks like he does make you happy." Evan hopped down off the sink.

"He does make me happy, but I-I don't know. Maybe I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid. You're being safe. You don't want to get hurt again, and I bet he doesn't want to hurt you. It's a date, babe. What could it hurt?"

Wade nodded, "When did you get so…smart about relationships?"

"I'm not smart about relationships. I'm smart about my best friends, and I know what you three like, so tomorrow you're going to call him and tell him that you want to take him up on that offer."

"You really think I should, Evy?" Wade threw down his towel and pulled on his boxers.

"Yes, sir. I do. Now, could you at least tell me this boy's name so I'll know." Evan smiled and pulled his shirt off.

"Heath Slater."

"And he was the red head, right?"

"Yes, he was the handsome red head." Wade smiled.

"You know I'm going to want to meet him, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Now answer me this, how did it go with the tan god you left with?"

"I do not even want to talk about that jerk."

"What happened, Ev?" Wade leaned against the wall and watched Evan get undressed.

Evan shook his head and got in the shower, "We had sex then after it was over he threw me out. He said that it was fun, but he'd rather have sex with his husband."

"Oh my, that wanker's married? I think I'll find him tomorrow and kick his damn ass."

"It wouldn't help any, babe, so don't worry about it. Go get some sleep, Wade. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright, Ev. Night, love you."

"Night, Wade. Love you too."

Wade walked out of the bathroom and let Evan relax in the shower.


	2. Meet Your New Partner

Chapter 2  
Meet Your New Partner

Evan got up the next morning and walked into the kitchen where Justin Gabriel, his last room-mate, was cooking breakfast. Justin was a phenomenal chef. He cooked for the other three boys and Ted every day and night. Evan pulled out a coffee cup and walked over to the counter. He looked at the two coffee makers.

"Justi, which one of these has-"

"The left one has hot chocolate, Evy." Justin smiled at the younger man. "Morning, love."

"Morning, good looking. So tell me, how was date three?"

Justin grinned then took a deep breath, "It was perfect. Bryan took me on walk through the park. We kissed for the first time under the stars. It was magical. I think I'm in love, Evy."  
"I'm so happy for you, Justin." Evan smiled and poured him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I have another date with him tonight. We're going to have dinner on the rooftop. I'm cooking for him." Justin placed a plate in front of Evan.

"I can't wait to hear all about it." Evan took a bite and moaned, "God, this is heaven."

Justin smiled, "Thanks, Ev."

"You're welcome. Are the others still in bed?"

"Wade left earlier. One of his patients was in labor."

"Which one!"

"Vidalia, the yellow lab."

"Aw! I hope he gets to have one of the puppies." Evan smiled and cleaned his plate with a biscuit.

"That would be very nice. I hope he gets to have one too."

"Ok, so what about Cody and Teddy?"

"They're having morning sex. They'll eat afterwards then they have to go to work."

"How's their flower shop coming?"

"I think it's coming along well."

"And your restaurant?"

"My restaurant is going amazing. I got my first truck in yesterday and I open tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you, Justin."

"Thanks, baby. Now how is your job going?"

"It's going great. Mark and I are working on a new video game. I'm not sure when it's supposed to be finished."

"I'm sure it's going to be awesome, Evan."

"Yeah, I think so too." Evan smiled and picked up his plate.

"Uh-uh, I've got this." Justin took the plate from Evan. "You get to work, pretty."

"Ok, Just." Evan leaned over and kissed Justin's cheek, "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Love you, Ev."

"Love you, too." Evan smiled and walked into the living room. He pulled his jacket on and left for his job.

Twenty minutes later Evan arrived at the Video Game Testing Plant which was simply called Cena Games. Evan walked in and straight to his desk where he found something insanely shocking.

"Mark? What's going on bro?"

Mark Henry turned around and smiled, "I've been transferred out little dawg."

"No way! What the hell does Cena have against our amazing combination?"

"Cena has nothing against your combination, Mr. Bourne." A voice came from behind Evan. Evan closed his eyes and cursed himself. He slowly turned around and stared into the cruel, blue eyes of John Cena, his boss of three years.

"Morning, Mr. Cena."

"Good morning, Mr. Bourne. Did you have a good night last night?" Evan's jaw dropped. John smirked and motioned for Evan to go into his office. Evan sighed and walked to the office. He hated when John called him there. John walked in first followed right behind Evan. "Sit down, Mr. Bourne."

Evan sighed and sat down. John turned on a small TV in the room. Evan's eyes widened, "What the fuck?"

"Did you have fun with my husband last night, Evan?"

"I didn't know he was married. He made no indication that he was." Evan snapped. He didn't have to do this. If John was going to be pissed off at someone it should have been Randy.

"And you didn't ask."

"There was no ring!" Evan stood up, "How could I tell if the man was married if there wasn't a ring. Fire me if you're going to fire me because I'm seriously not going to sit here and let you scold and talk down to me. I am sick of having you walk all over me, Mr. Cena."

John shook his head, "I'm not going to fire you, Evan. Sit down."

"What? Then why did you call me in here?" By now Evan was ready to quit. His blood pressure was surely through the roof.

"So you could meet your new partner."

"New partner?" Evan was suddenly confused.

"Since Mark is leaving you are going to need a new partner."

"Then why were you asking about-"

"Because he told me about it. Randy thinks he needs to video all of his little flings so I'll divorce him. I've dealt with him since we were in the fourth grade. This is nothing new." John laughed softly. Evan only nodded slowly. He was too confused to say anything. There was a knock on the door. John stood up, "Come in."

A blonde, blue eyed man walked in with a huge grin on his face. He was tall. Evan figured he was about 6'6" give or take. Evan stood up when John walked around his desk. "Jack, I'm glad you were able to find the place."

Jack shook John's hand, "It wasn't that hard, sir."

Evan couldn't take his eyes off of Jack. Jack looked down at Evan and smiled. Evan's breath hitched. Jack was gorgeous. Evan crossed his fingers praying this was his new partner.  
"Evan Bourne, meet Jack Swagger. He just moved here from Oklahoma." John motioned to Jack.

Jack held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Evan."

"Likewise." Evan took Jack's hand and shook it firmly. From the moment they touched sparks flew up Evan's arm.

"I think we'll work great together, don't you?" Jack smiled. His blue eyes twinkled.

Evan couldn't stop the smile or stop smiling after Jack smiled, "I think we'll become the best of partners."

John clasped both on the shoulder, "Awesome, now why don't you two go get to work."

Evan and Jack both nodded. Evan opened the door for Jack, "I'll show you our workspace."

"Awesome." Jack followed Evan out.


	3. Great Partners, but Is There Something

Chapter 3  
Great Partners, but Is There Something More?

Evan and Jack worked hard together for the next few weeks. They almost didn't leave each others side. Jack would come home with Evan and work on the games even more. They were inseparable. They worked very well together as well. It was almost as if they were one.

One night they had worked so hard that they had fallen asleep in front of the game the were supposed to be testing. The next morning when Evan woke up he felt very warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw where he was. He was lying on the floor wrapped in Jack's arms. He didn't want to move. It felt so perfect to be in Jack's arms, but he didn't know which way Jack batted. Evan hoped that Jack was gay so there could have been a chance, but he figured he wasn't that lucky. Evan started to pull away. Jack pulled him back down into his body. Jack slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Evan's amused look on his face.

"Good morning, partner." Jack said.

"Good morning indeed." Evan smirked.

"Sorry about that. I like to cuddle." Jack blushed.

Evan giggled, "Don't worry about it, Jack. It was very nice. I think that was the best sleep I've gotten in months."

"Why's that, Evan?" Jack kept an arm wrapped around Evan. He leaned up on his elbow so he could look at Evan.

"I don't know, Jack. I just don't sleep well, I guess."

"Maybe it's something more." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe…" Evan looked away from Jack's eyes. There was something. Jack was something. Jack had become the object of his affection.

"Maybe you're in love and you don't even know it."

Evan looked back up at Jack, "Love? I don't know. I wouldn't even know what love feels like."

"Love hits you when you least expect it. Your breath hitches. Your heart swells. Sparks fly when you see or touch that person. It's very exciting." Jack smirked. Evan was shocked. It was like Jack knew exactly how he had been feeling every time they were around each other. "I hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

Evan nodded, "Yeah, how did you…"

"I've been around people in love before. I know what the look like, what they act like. You are definitely in love. Now tell me, Evan…" Jack lifted Evan's chin so he could see into Evan's eyes perfectly, "Who has stolen your heart?"

Evan was speechless. He couldn't tell Jack that he was the man who had taken his heart because he was scared. So many failed relationships. His last one night stand being the very worse. Evan was not ready to screw things up again especially not with Jack.

"Evan?" Justin stuck his head in the entertainment room. Evan pulled away from Jack.

"Yeah, Justin? What do you need?"

"Breakfast is ready if you are hungry." Justin smiled. Evan nodded then looked at Jack. Jack winked and sat up. Evan bit his lip. Jack knew. He definitely knew how Evan felt now. Evan stood up and walked into the kitchen with Justin. Justin put a hand on Evan's shoulder, "What's going on between you and your partner?"

"Nothing." Evan shook his head, "We're just partners."

"Evan, you were curled around him. The two of you were staring into each other's eyes. Something is definitely going on. Talk to me."

"We fell asleep, Justin. Nothing happened. Please don't push the subject."

Justin sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, Ev. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I don't think Jack would want to hurt me, Justin."

"You love him."

"…no…"

"Liar. I know that look. You love Jack."

"Drop it, Justin." Evan gave him a warning look.

Justin nodded again. Jack walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Ev. I'm going to head home. I need to get a shower before work."

"Alright, man. I'll talk to you later today."

"See ya, Evan."

"Bye, Jack."

Jack left the apartment. Evan sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. Justin sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You do love him."

"Yeah… I think I do." Evan whispered.

"It's not a bad thing, Evan."

"He's my partner, Justin. We work together. Interoffice romances never work out. If we had met on the street then that would be different, but we didn't."

"I can't believe you're sacrificing your happiness just because of this."

"If Cena were to find out that Jack and I were dating or whatever we'd both be fired."

"John is your cousin. He'll understand."

"I really don't think he will, Justin."

"Talk to him. He wants you to be happy just as bad as the rest of us do."

"I don't know."

"I do. Talk to John today and ask Jack out tomorrow."

"I don't even know if Jack likes me."

"Babe, I can tell he likes you. The way he looks at you screams that he likes you. The way that he was holding you. Come on, Evan! Are you really that blind?"

"I guess I am…" Evan smiled small.

Justin pushed Evan's shoulder, "Go get a shower, brat."

Evan kissed Justin's cheek, "Thank you for installing such wisdom in me, oh wise Justin."

"I'm going to kick your ass, Evan."

Evan giggled and leaped from the table. He ran to his room and shut the door. Justin shook his head and walked back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast.


	4. This Crush Ain't Going Away

Chapter 4  
This Crush Ain't Going Away

Evan arrived at the office later that day. He had been thinking about what Justin said. Evan sat down in his chair completely oblivious to Kofi Kingston, one of his co-workers, asking him a question.

"Evan?"

Evan finally zoned back in. He looked up and saw Kofi leaning over the wall of his cubicle. "Huh? Kofi, when did you get there?"

"I've been here talking to you for about," Kofi looked down at his watch, "Three and a half minutes."

"Sorry, dude. I've been out of it today. What's up?"

"Ok so I've been dating this guy, but something's not right."

"Like what?" Evan leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on his desk.

"Like everything, one day we're doing perfect and the next he acts like a royal dick. I don't know what to do." Kofi shook his head.

"Who's the guy?"

"Jay Uso."

Evan smiled, "Have you two been intimate?"

"We've made out hot and heavy but no clothes have been taken off." Kofi blushed.

"Jay doesn't have a tattoo, but Jimmy does."

"Wait…he's a twin?"

Evan nodded, "Yeah, Jimmy works here. Mark and I worked with him on a project."

"Well damn. Thanks, Ev."

"Not a problem, Kof."

Kofi disappeared for a minute before sticking his head over the cubicle again, "Where's your partner?"

"Jack? I don't know. He should have been here before me." Evan shrugged nonchalantly.

"How do you work with him? He's very good looking."

"He's my partner. I just work with him like I'm supposed to."

"Would you…"

Evan laughed, "In a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really would. He's really nice and funny. I really like him."

"Nice to know I'm liked." Jack's voice came from behind Evan. Evan sputtered and nearly fell out of his chair. Jack caught him and sat him up straight, "Careful, partner. I don't need you getting injured, babe."

Evan's mouth fell open. Jack smirked and closed it for him. He winked and sat down in the chair beside Evan's. Evan turned and looked at Jack. Jack had his back to Evan now. He was looking through one of the filing cabinets. Evan cleared his throat and Jack looked back at him.

"Yes, Ev?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, Ev." Jack turned around and leaned on Evan's chair.

"If a co-worker had a crush on you, would you, I don't know, date him?"

"Does a co-worker have a crush on me?"

"Um…one might…"

"Might he be you?" Jack smiled. Evan closed his eyes and bit his lip. He nodded slowly. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Evan opened his eyes and turned to face Jack. They're noses touched. Evan whispered softly, "I'd love to go out with you, Jack."

"Awesome." Jack smiled brightly. Evan couldn't help but smile as well. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before moving closer to each other. Their lips were millimeters away when Evan's phone rang.

"I have to get that…" Evan pulled back slowly.

"Go ahead. I'll go grab us a couple of bottles of water." Jack winked and got up.

"Jack?" Evan said before Jack walked away.

"Yes, Evan?"

"We need to discuss what we're going to do tonight."

Jack grinned, "We will when we get back, Ev. I promise."

Evan smiled and answered his phone, "Hello?"

No one answered back.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Still there was no answer.

"I'm hanging up."

"No, you will not." The voice whispered on the other end.

Evan froze. He recognized that voice. "Phillip?"

"Hi, Evy-baby."

"Ph-Phillip…what are you… Why are you c-calling me?" Evan was pure white. He was shaking a bit.

"I called in to check on you, baby. Do you miss me?" A laugh, cold and uncaring came through from the other side. Evan let the phone fall to the ground. The battery fell out and the call ended. Evan felt a chill run down his spine. He hadn't heard that voice in years. He had never wanted to hear it again, but he did, and he would again.


	5. You Found Me

Chapter 5  
You Found Me

When Jack came back in, Evan had calmed down. He acted like nothing had even happened while Jack was gone.

"Who was on the phone, Ev?" Jack smiled.

Evan shook his head, "They didn't answer. The jerks."

Jack sat down beside Evan and took his hand, "Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, Jack." Evan shook his head again, "Don't worry about it."

Jack nodded, but didn't say anything. He wanted to let Evan know he was there for him, but he didn't want to push him into telling him anything he wasn't ready to talk to about. Evan didn't know, but Jack knew everything about Evan. He had known everything about him all his life. He was Evan's guardian angel. Even now he knew what was bothering Evan.

"Hey." Evan said breaking Jack from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Jack looked at Evan.

"I would tell you if something was wrong, Jack. You're my partner. I trust you." Evan took Jack's other hand, "And tonight you and I are going out on a date so I really trust you."

Jack smiled and squeezed Evan's hands, "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about anything, Evan."

"I know, Jack." Evan nodded and kissed Jack's cheek. "Now about tonight…"

Later that night…

Evan looked at himself in the mirror and scrunched his nose. He didn't know why he was wearing a tie. Justin had thrown it on the bed for him and told him that he was indeed wearing it. Evan waited until Justin had walked out and Wade had walked in to throw the stupid tie in the trash. He looked down at himself and smiled. "I am smoking."

"Very sexy, love." Wade smiled.

"Thanks, Wade." Evan turned around. Wade walked over and pinned a rose to his jacket.

"Now you look even better and the rose is for good luck."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll need luck with Jack. I have a very good feeling about him."

"Isn't that what you said about Phillip?" Cody asked from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame.

Evan furrowed his brows and turned back around, "I don't want to talk about him."

"Baby, he almost…"Cody sighed and walked over to Evan. He fixed the rose and Evan's hair then wrapped his arms around the younger man, "I don't want you getting hurt again."

Wade leaned against Evan's dresser, "Who's Phillip?"

"Evan's first ex."

"I was saving myself for him." Evan whispered.

Cody pulled Evan closer, "You said you didn't want to talk about him, baby."

Evan nodded, "Yeah, I don't. I have Jack and he's going to take perfect care of me. I know he will."

"I hope he does, baby. I swear I will cut his throat if he hurts you." Cody growled. Evan smiled and kissed Cody's cheek.

"Jack is not going to hurt me. He's not like that prick-"

Justin walked into the room, "Evan, you have a visitor and it's not Jack."

"Um…ok…"Evan pulled away from Cody and walked into the living room. He saw the back of the person's head but he didn't know who it was until they turned around.

"Hey, Evy-baby." Phil 'Punk' Brooks smirked.

Evan backed up into the wall. His eyes were wide and full of fear, "How did you find me?"

"I have your number, baby. I knew where to look." Punk walked over to Evan. "I've missed you, Evan. I think it's about time you come home to me."

Evan closed his eyes as tight as possible when Punk ran his fingers down Evan's face. "Phil, please…"

"Please, what Evan?" Phil moved his hand down to Evan's neck. "Please, don't stop?"

Evan tried to move away. There was a knock at the door. Justin answered it, "Hey, Jack."

Jack walked in. He smiled politely at Justin. He scanned the room and found Evan. He knew he was in trouble. Jack calmly walked over to Phil and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you need to back up, pal."

Phil looked at Jack and rolled his eyes. He backed away from Evan, but the smirk never left his face. Jack put his hand on Evan's cheek and gently caressed him. Evan opened his eyes to find Jack's bright blue ones staring worriedly at him. "Jack…"

"Shhh, it's alright. You just stay right here, Evan." Jack smiled and kissed his forehead. He turned and pointed at Punk. "Might I speak to you in the hall?"

Phil nodded and walked out of the room. Jack winked at Evan then followed Punk out the door. Evan slid down the wall and broke into sobs. Cody was at his side in an instant. He pulled Evan into his arms and refused to let go.


	6. One Warning

Chapter 6  
One Warning

Jack closed the door to Evan's apartment. Punk leaned against the wall smirking. Jack turned around and shook his head, "We've had this conversation, Phil."

"That we have, Jacky, but I just can't stay away from our little Evan. Every little dirty thought he has…" Punk groaned, "It makes me want to push him down and give him everything his dirty little mind desires."

"Phil, seriously, enough." Jack sighed, "You've scared the hell out of our boy."

"I want him back, Jack. He was my mark first. He gave up his soul to be a bad boy; he's mine."

"That was before you almost killed him, Phil! You strangled him. When I got him out of that room he was begging to God to save him. That means he becomes mine to take care of. Evan is my responsibility not yours."

"His soul still belongs to me and until he does something to absolve that." Punk pushed away from the wall got in Jack's face, "Remember when you and I were alive, Jacky? Remember how we were always all over each other? My hands on your…"

Phil ran his hand down Jack's torso, down to his pants. Jack slapped his hand away, "Stop it! That will never happen again. And neither will you and Evan be "getting" back together. This is your only warning, Punk. Stay away from Evan."

Jack turned and walked back to Evan's door. He gave Punk one more look then walked inside. Punk chuckled darkly, "I'll stay away alright. Not."

Jack walked over to Evan and Cody. Cody furrowed his brows when Jack kneeled down beside them, but he didn't say anything. Jack tentatively touched Evan's cheek. Evan opened his eyes slowly and saw Jack smiling sadly, "You alright, honey?"

Evan shook his head no, "I'm scared, Jack. He hasn't seen me in years then he just finds me out of the blue. How is that possible?"

Cody moved away and let Jack sit down with Evan. He pulled him onto his lap and held him close, "I will never let him back near you, Evan. I promise. You're safe with me."

Evan sniffled and nodded, "You'll protect me?"

Jack smiled, "Always, Evan. I'll always protect you."

Evan pulled back a little and smiled, "Thank you."

Jack kissed his forehead, "You're welcome, Evan."

Evan leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, "I guess I've ruined our date, Jack."

"No, baby. You haven't ruined anything. We can just relax and get to know each other here." Jack smiled and rubbed Evan's back, "I'd much rather it just be us getting to know each other than the two of us feeling awkward while we're eating."

Evan nodded against Jack's shoulder, "That makes sense."

Jack noticed the little tiredness in Evan's voice, but he didn't say anything. He just continued to rub Evan's back, making the young man sleepier and sleepier until he fell asleep in his arms. Jack stood up carefully and carried Evan to his room. He laid him on the bed and covered him up. Cody leaned in the doorway watching him. "I'm not going to hurt him, Cody." Jack said in a voice just above a whisper.

"How can I believe that?" Cody placed his hands on his hips and gave Jack a look, "There have been too many men saying they wouldn't hurt Evan, but they all do."

"I care too much about Evan, Cody. He's sweet, kind, funny, absolutely beautiful." Jack smiled and ran his hand through Evan's hair, "I'd give anything to keep him happy."

"I just can't trust you right now. You come into his life and all of the sudden his ex that nearly killed him finds him? That can't be a coincidence. It seriously just cannot be one." Cody shook his head.

Jack nodded, "I don't know if it is a coincidence or not, but I saw how scared he was. I saw what how that man effected him. Evan couldn't get away fast enough. I will not let him come near Evan again. I swear that to you, to Evan, to everybody. If Punk hurts him again it will be on my life."

Cody sighed, "If you hurt him, I will kill you. Understood?"

"Yes." Jack nodded again.

"Good." Cody turned and walked out of the room. Jack sat down on the bed beside Evan and watched him sleep.


	7. What Happened That Day

Evan woke up and saw Jack sitting beside him on the bed. He furrowed his brows. "Déjà vu."  
Jack turned and smiled, "Hey, you're awake."  
"Yeah, and I've done this before."  
Jack lied down on the bed beside Evan and wrapped an arm around him, "What do you mean?"  
Evan cuddled up closer to Jack and lied his head on Jack's shoulder, "Waking up and seeing you sitting on my bed. I feel like that has happened before."  
"Truth time?"  
Evan looked up at Jack. His eyes were full of confusion. "The truth would be very nice."  
"Do you remember the day that…" Jack looked down; his tone lowered a bit, "Punk strangled you?"  
Evan tensed, but nodded.  
Jack continued on, "Remember the doctor that pulled you out of that room?"  
"I think so. I remember he was really strong. I was out of it, Jack." Evan shook his head.  
"Do you remember when you woke up in the hospital?"  
Evan nodded this time, "Yeah, there was this really hot nurse taking my blood pressure. I never asked him his name, but when I woke up he smiled at me and said that I was lucky to be alive."  
Jack smiled, "You want to know his name?"  
"I'd love to know both of their names. They saved my life."  
"Well they were one person."  
"How would you know?"  
"Because I was them. I was the doctor that saved you and the "nurse" that was there when you woke up." Jack smiled. Evan's mouth fell open and he sat up.  
"You saved my life, Jack. How in the hell did you end up as my partner?"  
Jack smiled, "I couldn't be a doctor anymore. I saw too much pain and suffering, so I decided to go back to what I loved. Video games."  
Evan hugged Jack, "I'm really happy that I have you as my partner, Jack."  
Jack wrapped his arms around Evan, "I'm glad I have you, too, Ev."  
"Jack?" Evan pulled back a little bit to look at the older man.  
"Yeah, babe?" Jack pulled back to meet his gaze.  
Evan didn't say anything he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack moaned softly against Evan's lips and pulled him closer to his body. Evan straddled Jack. The door opened and Wade stuck his head in, "Evan?"

_"Evan? Are you in here, baby?" Cody walked into the room. He looked all around and finally he found Evan lying on the ground. He looked out of it. Cody ran over and crouched down beside Evan. "EVAN!"_  
_Evan shook his head and looked up at Cody, "Hey, sexy."_  
_"What did Phil do to you?" Cody asked almost in horror at the sight before him._  
_"He showed me something really awesome, Cody. I came so hard I almost passed out." Evan tried to sit up but he couldn't. He giggled and fell back to the floor._  
_"I thought you were going to wait to have sex." Cody furrowed his brows._  
_"I haven't had sex yet. Phil jerked me off and damn, I don't even remember." Evan smiled._  
_"You don't remember? Baby! That's not good!"_  
_"Don't be such a bitch, Cody." Evan pushed at Cody, "I'm fine. I promise."_  
_"Promise me you won't go out with Phil tonight. Please, Evy." Cody begged._  
_"Fine, fine. I won't go out with Punky tonight."_  
_"Evan, promise me."_  
_Evan sighed, "Fine, I promise I won't go out with Phil tonight."_  
_Two hours later Evan's phone rang. He sprang off the bed and answered it._  
_"Hello!"_  
_"Hey, gorgeous." Phil hissed seductively._  
_"Hey, Philly."_  
_"I want to see you."_  
_"I'll have to sneak out. Cody doesn't want me to see you tonight, but I want you." Evan moaned just thinking of all the things Phil could do to him._  
_Phil smirked evilly, "Come to me, Evan."_  
_"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Evan hung up and got dressed. He walked out of his room. Cody was on the phone in his own room with his boyfriend, Ted. Evan smiled and left the house after writing Cody a short note._  
_Twenty minutes later_  
_Evan knocked on the door to his "boyfriend's" apartment. Evan and Phil had been seeing each other, but they weren't really dating. Phil was in it for sex; Evan thought he was in it for more than that. Phil opened the door for Evan half naked and smirking._  
_"Come on in, Evy-baby." Phil opened the door more for Evan. Evan walked in and in an instant Phil was on him. He pushed Evan against the wall and kissed down his neck._  
_"Mmm, Philly…more…" Evan moaned arching his neck for Phil. Phil pulled Evan shirt off and threw it across the room._  
_"You want more, baby? You like when I do this?" Phil breathed against Evan's neck as he pinched his nipple hard. Evan cried out and nodded._  
_"Hurts so good, Phil!"_  
_Phil smirked and did the same to the other nipple. Again Evan cried out. Phil ran his blunt nails down Evan's stomach to his jeans. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Phil moved to pull down Evan's boxers, but he didn't feel any. "You naughty little bitch. You aren't wearing any underwear."_  
_"Didn't want to waste anymore time." Evan gasped when Phil ran his fingers along Evan's shaft, "I want you to…Phil, please…"_  
_"Please, what Evan?" Phil took Evan's hardened dick in hand._  
_"Please don't stop, Phil." Evan moaned._  
_"I'm going to try something different, Ev. You're going to love it." Phil growled. He took his other hand and wrapped it around Evan's throat. Evan didn't know about this. He was actually pretty nervous about it._  
_"Philly…" Evan whimpered._  
_"Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to hurt you." Phil smirked and pushed his hand closer to Evan's throat. Evan tried to take in a good breath of air, but he was unable to. Evan started struggling, but Phil didn't let up. Evan was officially freaking out. He thought he was going to die._  
_'God, please. I know I've been a horrible person, but I really need you right now. Please don't let him kill me. Please I want another chance.' Evan pleaded to himself. Tears started running down his stunning face. His head was swimming. Everything was starting to get hard to do. It was hard to think, to see then it all went black._

Evan pulled away from Jack and looked back at Wade, "What?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, sweetheart, but Justin wanted to know if you guys were hungry."  
Evan looked down at Jack, "Are you hungry?"  
"I can eat, but I'm not extremely hungry." Jack shrugged.  
Evan nodded, "Tell him we'll eat later. Please, Wade?"  
Wade smiled, "I will, babe."  
Wade backed out of the room and closed the door. Evan was about to roll off of Jack, but Jack wasn't having that. He pulled Evan's head back down to his and pressed their lips together. Evan moaned and let Jack take the lead. Jack flipped them over and pressed Evan's back to the bed.

_Jack broke open the door to Phil's apartment, "Punk! Let him go!"_  
_Phil let Evan drop to the ground and he backed up, "Oops, baby's a little hurt."_  
_Jack jumped at Phil and knocked him to the ground. He pulled back to punch him, but Phil disappeared. "Punk!"_  
_Phil reappeared on the couch with his hands behind his head and his leg crossed over his other. "What is it, Jacky-baby? Did I break the toy?"_  
_"You almost killed him! He is a human, Phillip! He's not like-"_  
_"Us? He's not a demon or an angel? No, Jack. He is not. He is human. A plaything. Something that you and I can just take and mess around with. Evan is a sex toy."_  
_Jack threw something at Punk that hit him in the arm. Phil yelled and fell off the couch. Jack tried as fast as he could to get to Evan before Phil moved again. Jack picked him up and ran him out of the apartment without looking back._

Jack kissed along Evan's neck. Evan whimpered. It felt so good. Jack kissed up to Evan's ear and nibbled his earlobe. Evan moaned, "Jack…"  
"Yes, baby?" Jack whispered in Evan's ear.  
"That feels so good. Please Jack…"  
Jack pulled back and kissed Evan softly. A few minutes later he pulled back, "Let's not rush what we have, Ev."  
Evan nodded, "I'm so lucky to have you."  
Jack shook his head, "I'm the lucky one, Evan."  
Jack rolled off Evan and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Evan's forehead. Evan cuddled closer and soon both men were fast asleep.


	8. Move in with Me?

**Chapter 8**  
**Move In With Me?  
So Jack and Evan are really happy. What will happen when Jack's ready for their relationship to progress?**

* * *

Evan and Jack's relationship couldn't have been going better. They were always together and Evan was happy. Truly happy. The two were hard at work one day when Jack turned to Evan after putting down his game controller.

"Ev, I was thinking…"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Well you and I are together all the time, and we really like each other."

"That's very true. We do like each other a whole lot." Evan smiled.

Jack grinned, "Will you-"

Jack was interrupted, by John, "Evan, Jack. Why don't you two take the rest of the day off?"

"Whoa, really John?" Evan asked smiling.

"Yeah, you two are always the first to arrive and the last to leave, go on home guys."

"Sweet!" Evan bounced out of his chair flinging his controller up. Jack reached up and caught it before any serious damage could be inflicted, "Oops…"

"Careful, dear one." Jack teased.

Evan helped Jack put their workspace in order before they left. They walked out the doors and down to Evan's car. Jack grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him close when they stopped, "Like I was trying to ask up there. Evan, will you-"

Just like before Jack was interrupted by Evan's cell phone.

"Sorry, love." Evan apologized before answering, "Hello?"

"Ev, are you eating out with Jack tonight or will you be home? I want to cook, but I don't want to if you're not here too." Justin asked his roommate.

"I'll be home tonight, Justin. I wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity to eat your food." Evan grinned, "Is it alright if Jack comes too?"

"Of course he can. You know I love cooking for him."

"Sweet!" Evan bounced again just like before, this time he nearly slipped in a puddle. Jack wrapped his arms around Evan and kept him from falling, "Oops…"

"Careful, Ev." Jack smiled and shook his head.

"I'll see you later tonight, Justin." Evan smiled back at Jack. He got caught in Jack's gaze.

"Alright, Evan." Justin hung up.

Evan pushed his phone into his back pocket and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. He pulled Jack's head down to his and pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack moaned and pulled Evan even closer. Evan pulled back and looked up at Jack, "Can we go to your place and continue this?"

"I would really like that." Jack nodded.

Ten Minutes Later

Evan and Jack walked into Jack's apartment. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Both men were quiet for a minute before Evan climbed onto Jack's lap. The two started kissing again.

When air became a need Jack pulled away and leaned his head against Evan's. Evan smiled and caressed Jack's cheek, "You were trying to ask me something, baby."

"I was. Evan, will you…" Jack stopped and looked around.

Evan giggled, "Jack!"

"I was just checking, babe." Jack laughed, "Okay, now I've been trying to ask you this since this morning."

"Yes, Jack?" Evan leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Will you move in with me, Evan?" Jack whispered. His voice was barely audible.

Evan looked up at Jack, "You're serious?"

"Of course, I am." Jack kissed Evan's forehead, "You mean so very much to me and we're always together, sweetheart. I just thought it would be fitting for you to move in with me."

Evan was quiet for a minute before he leaned in and kissed Jack softly. Jack smiled against Evan's lips. Evan pulled back to look into Jack's blue eyes, "When can I move in?"

Jack laughed again and pressed his lips back to Evan's, "I'm so happy, baby." He said between kisses.

"I'm happy, too, Jack." Evan smiled, "You make my life worth living."

Jack and Evan stared into each others eyes. They didn't notice an on looker though.

"We'll see how happy you are with him after I get through with you, Evy-baby." Punk whispered from the window of Jack's apartment. He laughed softly and disappeared into the shadows.


	9. All These Lies

**Chapter 9**  
**All These Lies**

* * *

Evan and Jack had been living together comfortably for a few months. They couldn't believe all the things they had in common. Evan loved that they never argued not once. Nothing could be this perfect. Nothing, but it was, and Evan could live with that.

"Jack! Come help me in the kitchen!" Evan called out into the spacious apartment.

"Coming." Jack walked into the kitchen and kissed Evan's cheek, "What am I helping with, love?"

"Can you cut the vegetables for the tacos?" Evan smiled up at the blonde.

"Of course, I can." Jack pulled out a knife and started chopping. The two fell into a conversation over their job. Evan was unsure they'd finish on time. Jack continued to reassure him that they would.

As they were talking Jack hadn't noticed he'd cut his finger, but Evan did. "Jack!"

"What?"

"You cut straight through your finger." Evan rushed over to look, but Jack had already wrapped it in a towel.

"I've got it." Jack smiled small.

"Let me see it." Evan insisted.

Jack shook his head, "No, no. It's fine. You keep your eyes on the meat. I'll take care of this."

"Jack, it's not fine. The meat is off. Let me see, please. I don't like that you're hurt." Evan pouted.

Jack kissed the top of Evan's head, "I am fine. My finger is fine. Don't worry."

"Jack…"

"Babe, it's alright."

"No, it's not. There's no blood on that towel." Evan pointed.

Jack looked at the towel knew he was close to being found out. He couldn't let Evan know. He just couldn't. He'd kept it hidden for all of Evan's life.

"Jack, let me see your finger." Evan's worried voice was all gone, replaced by a firm tone.

"Babe…"

"Jack."

Jack sighed and pulled the towel off his hand. There was no cut. No indication that Jack had even been injured, "Let me explain, Ev."

"I know I saw you cut your finger."

"You did."

"But there's no blood and no cut."

"Let me explain."

"What are you?" Evan took a step back so he could look at Jack without having to look up.

"Honestly?"

"No. I want you to lie to me." Evan snapped.

Jack sighed, "I'm a Guardian Angel."

Evan scoffed, "Jack, I said I want you to be honest."

"I am. I'm your Guardian Angel."

Evan shook his head, "No. There's no such thing."

"Yes, there is." Jack crossed his arms.

"Where's your wings?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"I haven't earned them yet." Jack pursed his lips.

"And why not?" Evan stepped closer again, "Because you aren't a Guardian Angel?"

"No." Jack stated, "Because I used to get into a lot of trouble when I was younger."

"Suuure. What did you do? Fly through a window?" Evan shook his head and laughed with no humor.

"I hung around with a demon named Punk."

Evan froze. Demon. Angel. The fuck? Punk was a demon? No. That wasn't true. He was a regular human just like he and Jack. Evan shook his head, "Yeah, right."

"Evan, he tried to kill you five years ago. The only reason he couldn't was because I came in. I saved you."

"Yeah, I know. You were the doctor."

"No. I wasn't just the doctor, the nurse-I was an angel. I stopped Punk from claiming your innocence and taking you away from me. You don't understand how important you are to me."

"There are no such things as angel or demons. There just aren't!" Evan yelled throwing his hands up.

"Then why do I know that your parents abandoned you when you were six?" Jack asked.

Evan turned and looked at Jack, "How the fuck did you know that?"

"I've been with you since you were born. You were put under my watch."

Evan started walking away from Jack, "You're fucking insane."

"Evan." Jack followed, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Fuck you! You're a stalker, a liar and a loony. Stay the hell away from me." Evan spat.

"Ev, please don't say that."

"Jack Swagger, stay out of my damn life. I never want to see you, again!"

Jack closed his eyes, "If that's what you really want."

"That is what I want."

Jack nodded, "Then I'll go."

"Fine." Evan said crossing his arms.

Jack walked over to the window, "I love you, Evan. I always have, and I always will."

"Wait a minute, Jack. Don't you dare jump from that window." Evan uncrossed his arms. He was close to freaking out.

Jack opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge, "Bye, Ev."

"Jack!"

Evan ran to the window, but it was too late. Jack had stepped out. When Evan looked down to see where Jack's body had landed he didn't see it. He searched frantically, but he couldn't see him. He looked to his right and left to see if Jack hadn't grabbed on to the railing, but he hadn't. He was just gone.


	10. Goodbye, My Almost Lover

_**Chapter 10**_  
_**Goodbye, My Almost Lover**_

* * *

"What have I done?" Evan sobbed into his hands. Cody wrapped his arms around his best friend. He'd called them the moment Jack disappeared, "Why did I tell him I never wanted to see him again?"

"You were upset, sweetheart." Cody soothed.

"He jumped out a damn window, Cody!" Evan pulled away and walked back over to the window.

"Evan…"

"Jack's gone." Evan whispered, "How can I live without him?"

"You will. You have to." Cody walked to Evan's side and took his hand, "Baby, you can live without him."

"No, I can't! Jack and I were perfect together and now he's gone. All because of one stupid fight. I should have just played along. I'm such an asshole." Evan slid down to the floor as the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks.

"What did you argue about?" Cody asked as he dropped down beside Evan.

"It was stupid." Evan shook his head.

"Babe, tell me." Cody almost begged.

Evan sighed, "Jack told me he was my Guardian Angel. I told him that there were no such things. He adamantly disagreed with me saying they were real and that he'd been with me my whole life."

Cody leaned back, "And you didn't believe him."

"Of course I didn't. There's no such thing."

"Ev, I always thought you _were_ a believer."

"My faith was stretched thin about two years ago." Evan shook his head and sighed.

"Evan, Jack wouldn't have lied to you and you know that." Cody crawled closer and pulled Evan against him. Evan laid his head against Cody's chest and sniffled, "What if he really is your Guardian Angel?"

"Then I fucked up and lost him." Evan closed his eyes.

"Just ask him to come back."

"I don't think I can. I think he's gone for good. I lost my angel."

"Call out to him."

"I tried! He didn't come back. He's gone." Evan cried harder.

Cody cradled Evan in his arms until he fell asleep. He looked up out the window and whispered as softly as he could, "Jack, please come back. Evan needs you. You were the only thing holding him together."

Jack heard the whispered plea. He wiped a tear away and let it slip down to earth and walked away from where he was watching. Evan would be assigned a new angel. One that would actually be able to tend to him without falling in love with him.

Across the city Punk heard the plea too. He chuckled darkly to himself, "You're mine now, little one. All mine."


	11. Words of Lies

_**Chapter 11  
Words of Lies**_

* * *

Evan walked into work on Monday to find that all of Jack's things were gone. He couldn't believe it. It was like Jack had never been there. Even the picture of them that was on his desk was gone. Evan collapsed into his chair exhausted from all the crying and pain he'd gone through in such a short amount of time was getting to him.

John stuck his head into Evan's cubicle, "Evan?"

"Yeah?" Evan asked dejectedly. He didn't even bother looking up.

"What happened?"

Evan shook his head, "I'm a jackass. I made him leave. Jack's gone because of me."

John nodded and walked away.

After the work day was done Evan walked out to his car and got inside. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Jack wasn't coming back. Jack was never coming back.

A knock at his window startled the brunette. He looked up and saw the green eyes of his Phil Brooks. Evan narrowed his eyes and slowly rolled down the window.

"What?"

"Hey, Evy-baby." Phil smiled sweetly.

"Just leave me alone, Phil. I don't have time for your shit; I need to get home."

"Why so you can cry about Jack leaving you?"

Evan looked away from Phil, "Shut up."

"He leaves everyone, Ev. He never really loved you. If he did, he wouldn't have left and broke your fragile heart. You're a mess, Evan Bourne, but I loved you like no one else has ever. Let me back in." Phil touched Evan's cheek. His hand felt so warm and comforting. Evan found himself leaning into the touch. Phil smirked. Evan was falling right into his trap, "I care about you, Evy. I love you."

"Phil…" Evan whimpered.

Phil opened the door and pulled Evan out of the car. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him breathless. Evan clung to Phil like he was the only person on earth that he could trust.

Phil pulled back and placed tiny kisses all over Evan's face, "You need to be taken care of, Ev. Need to be loved."

Evan nodded. His head was spinning. He almost felt like he did the last time he was around Phil, but he was older now. He'd felt real love.

Phil put Evan back in the car, strapped him in then got in the driver's seat and sped away.

'Jack…Phil has me. You promised you'd protect me. You can't break your promise. Please. Please, save me.' Was Evan's last thought before he passed out in the passenger seat.


	12. Save Me

_**Chapter 12**_  
_**Save Me**_

* * *

Evan woke up three hours on a bed in a dark room. He looked around. 'Where am I?'

"You're with me, baby." A deep chuckle came from the furthest corner of the room.

Evan sat up quickly, "Phillip…"

Punk walked out into the light, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Where am I?" Evan whimpered.

"You're where no one can find you, baby." Punk chuckled darkly.

Evan jumped off the bed and started backing away, "Let me go, Phil Please."

"Nope. You're mine now." Punk growled before pouncing on his prey.

* * *

Jack Swagger paced back and forth. He heard Evan's plea. He knew he couldn't break his promise, so why hadn't he just flown down there and saved him?

Because his heart wasn't letting him. Jack let out an exasperated yell and fell to his knees.

"Jack." A soft voice came from behind him.

He turned his head towards the voice, "Yes, Shawn?"

"You really should go to him." Shawn smiled.

"I want to, but I'm almost afraid to."

"You love him. Go to him." Shawn helped the young angel up, "You both deserve happiness. He's always been yours."

Jack smiled and stood up, "Thank you, sir."

"Jack, after you save him, stay with him. Your place is on earth with him."

Jack nodded and ran off, "Thank you, Shawn!"

* * *

Evan tried to dodge yet another blow from Punk, but he couldn't. The other man was just too fast.

"Please." Evan coughed and sobbed, "Please, let me go, Phil."

"Uh…no" Punk laughed and kicked Evan in the stomach, "Face it, Evan. Since your angel left you, there's no one to save you. You're mine, baby. Forever."

Evan sobbed again. He didn't want to be with Punk. He didn't want this fate. 'Jack, please. I need you.'

Punk delivered another kick to Evan's broken body, "He's not coming."

'Jack!' Evan cried out in his mind.

"He hates you for breaking his heart." Punk spit in Evan's face. His normally green eyes, dark and red. "You're nothing to him."

"Jack…" Evan whispered. The world faded into darkness.

The window broke and suddenly Punk was on the ground. There was a huge weight on his chest. Punk stared at the man on top of him, "Hello, Jacky."

"Lying to my boy again, Phillip?" Jack growled.

"And he was just starting to believe me, too." Punk grinned.

Jack slapped the twisted smile off his face. They scratched and clawed at each other. Punching, tearing skin, marring faces before finally Jack had the upper hand.

"Peace be with you, Phillip Brooks."

"Fuck you, Swagger." Punk spat as his life left him. His body fell to the ground with a thud before he disappeared into the carpet.

"Uhnnn…" Jack heard softly behind him. He spun around and looked for Evan before running to him and scooping up his broken body. Evan tensed when he felt arms around him, "Please, don't hurt me anymore."

"He'll never hurt you again, Evan Bourne." Jack whispered.

Evan's eyes flew open, "Jack!"

Jack smiled, "I've got you."

"Oh, Jack… I'm so sor-"

Jack kissed his forehead, "Shhh, it's alright, love."

"But…"

"No buts. Let's get you to a hospital." Jack kissed his forehead again.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Evan whispered hiding his face against Jack's t-shirt.

"Never again, Evan. I'm yours." Jack turned Evan's head towards his, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack." Evan leaned up and pressed a kiss into Jack's lips. Jack pressed right back.


	13. After the World

**AN:Holy Crap my last chapter of this beautiful story. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You have all been lovely to me in review and favoriting this story. I seriously cannot believe it's through.  
On a bright note, I will be starting another Swaggourne story. Two actually.  
One an X-Men type story where Evan is a cute little mutant and Jack is man raised to hate them. They meet and almost automatically there is an attraction. Can Jack get passed the hate for Evan's kind?****  
The second is a vampire story. Evan is a sexy, little vampire looking for a mate. Enter Jack Swagger, vampire hunter. When he meets Evan he can't hurt him. Doesn't want to hurt him. All he wants is to love him and to learn everything he can about him.  
Thanks again guys. Enjoy this last chapter. Loves Loves.**

******Chapter 13  
****After the World**

* * *

Three months later Evan was all healed and extremely happy. He was lying on the bed watching food network when he heard someone walk into the room. Evan looked away from the TV to find Jack leaning against the doorway smiling. "Jack."

"Ev." Jack said softly. He walked over to the brunette and kissed his forehead, "You hungry?"

Evan shook his head, "Not really."

"You want to do something?" Jack asked innocently.

Evan grinned and pulled Jack down on top of him. Their lips met in a passion filled kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Evan and rolled them over so the younger man was sitting on top of him. Evan pulled back, "Jack?"

"Yes, love?" Jack smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetness." Jack pulled Evan close, "I'm going to love you until the end of time."

Evan smiled and kissed Jack's cheek, "You're so amazing to me, Jack. I don't know why I ever-"

Jack cut him off, "We're not going to talk about what happened, love. Remember? We agreed not to speak about it."

"That's right, we did. I just wanted to say thank you for everything." Evan kissed Jack's neck.

"You don't have to thank me and you don't have to apologize. I love you, and you love me; that's all that matters." Jack made Evan look at him.

Evan nodded, "I do love you, Jack Swagger."

Jack pulled Evan back down to him and kissed him passionately. Never again would either man think about their lives before. Here and now was all that was on their minds, and they'd be together until the world came apart.

The End


End file.
